


The Dean Gets His Day

by denialtwister



Category: Community
Genre: Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denialtwister/pseuds/denialtwister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dean finally has his wish granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dean Gets His Day

There I was, doing some important Greendale work in my office, not assuming anything.

 

Then, I heard a loud knocking at my door. “DEAN,” a voice called out from behind it. “I NEED to speak with you.” It was Jeff Winger.

 

Jeff Winger. The hugest fucking stud on campus. The guy I’d been jerking off in my head to for two years. The guy who made my asshole quiver at the very entrance of his name. _Jeff._

 _  
_

“Come on in,” I let out feebly, starting to feel nervous about his impending entrance into the room. No man has ever made me feel like this, at least in recent memory.

 

Jeff came barging in and slammed the door behind him shut. “I think you know what I’m here for,” he said forcefully.

 

“Wha… _what?”_ I asked back, nervously.

 

As I was speaking, he moved closer to me, to the point where he was towering over my small body. _He could kill me_ , I thought. _He’s so strong, and rugged…_ I continued to myself in my head. And then I felt my cock grow at the thought of seeing his naked body. _Of all times, goddamit_. _Don’t make it obvious. Do NOT make yourself obvious._

 _  
_

Jeff looked at my sweaty, dripping forehead and the immense fear in my eyes, and then darkly laughed to himself. “Look at you, Dean. You’re a goddamn mess.”

 

And that’s when he smashed his mouth to mine.

 

I couldn’t believe it. Was Jeff Winger kissing _me?_ I moaned into the liplock (against my better judgement) and even felt myself unconsciously leaning into his tall, powerful frame.

 

After a few moments, he pulled away from the kiss. “Get those clothes off. _Now_.” Of course, I obeyed him like a trained dog. Luckily, he too was disrobing, and I got to get a look at his hot, muscled body. Soon, we were both nude, when he broke the silence.

 

“Listen up, Dean. I have a final in 20 minutes, so I gotta make this fast. We’re skipping the foreplay and getting straight to the fucking. Where’s your lube?”

 

 _Damn, he was straight to the point_. “In… in the top drawer of my desk.” Why do I have lube in the top drawer of my desk, in my office of all places? Well, let’s just say I like to jerk one out on stressful days, right then and there in that room. I’m a man, I have needs.

 

Anyway, Jeff successfully located the lube and began to apply some to his increasingly hard-cock. “I’m guessing you don’t have condoms?” Before I could answer, he continued. “I’m clean, are you?”

 

“Yeah…” I said, anxious for about what was going to happen.

 

“Good, I like it raw anyway,” he said, giving me a deadly smirk. Then, he suddenly swiped the contents off of my desk with a loud bang, leaving the surface clear for us. He then proceeded to lay his back onto the desk, jerking his huge cock in preparation for the main event. “I’m all lubed up now. And I’m guessing your asshole is worn and ultra-loose? So we don’t need preparation, correct?”

 

“Yes, Jeffrey.” I said, daring not too disagree with his orders. I would have preparing a little preparation for Jeff’s 9-inch monster myself, but I was clearly not the dominant one in this situation and didn’t protest.

 

“Good. Get up here and start riding my cock, faggot.”

 

Obviously, I did as he said, and began to straddle the big man. Jeff’s skin was so rough and hairy, and incredibly ripped. My heartbeat was racing like a priest’s in a whorehouse.

 

I couldn’t believe it. Jeff Winger, the man of my dreams and subject of my erotic fantasies, was about to fuck me.

 

No, scratch that. Jeff Winger _was_ fucking me. Hot damn.

 

He entered me so smoothly, like he knew that I’d been waiting for that moment to come ever since he enrolled at Greendale, and that I didn’t want anything more than to feel his long piece of meat inside me.

 

Jeff then began to sit up, taking me into his arms. “How do you like that, Dean?” he asked softly into my ear, as he began to push deeper inside my hungry hole. “How do you like my big cock in your ass?”

 

“So good, Jeffrey, so _good_ …”

 

It wasn’t my first time with a guy by _any_ stretch of the imagination, but God, Jeff’s cock was amazing. It was so long and _thick_ , and all for me. I couldn’t believe how lucky I was to be taking Jeff Winger’s legendary dick up my ass.

“I’m going to start pulling out,” he warned with venom in his voice. “And when I push back in, I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll forget your damn name.”

 

“Yes, Jeffrey, do it…”

 

True to his word, Jeff began to pull out of my ass, removing his meat with a faint pop, me feeling my ass reel from the intrusion. And before I knew it, Jeff was slicking himself back inside me.

 

“Fuck!” I yelled in surprise, not expecting him to be so fast.

 

“Yeah, you felt that, Dean?” he said to my face. “Felt me fuck you like the slut you are? Damn, you feel good around my dick, Dean. I better get my degree now just for fucking you like this.”

 

If I hadn’t valued my job so much, I really _would_ have given him that degree. Not every man has a cock like Jeff Winger. Not every man could fuck me in a way that had me seeing stars and wanting more.

 

“So big, Jeffrey, so big and _massive_ ,” I moaned, in total disbelief over how good Jeff felt inside me.

 

Jeff grinned smugly. “I knew you would be a total whore for my cock. Britta, Annie, Troy… they all are.”

 

 _Troy?_ I thought in amazement. Jesus Mary, Jeff really _did_ get around. How I would love to be in the middle of _that_ man sandwich.

 

“You look so fucking hot riding me, Dean. Makes me want to fuck you even harder,” he said as he began to pump into me with greater vigor.

 

“FUCK!” I yelled out, hoping the staff outside my office wouldn’t hear me. I continued to ride Jeff’s big dick, like the insatiable whore he said I was.

 

As if it couldn’t get any better, with Jeff fucking me like a bronco, he then pulled me into a steamy, hot kiss, grabbing the back of my head and forcing my lips onto his. I groaned into the liplock, feeling the senaation of his mouth on mine and his manhood inside me at the same time reaching too much. Reeling from the kiss, I felt my orgasm coming on.

 

“Fuck, Jeff, I’m gonna come, _fuck!”_

And that’s when I woke up, staining my briefs with a fresh load of cum for the fourth straight morning.

 

 _This has to stop happening._


End file.
